


The Joy of Noisy Toys

by naarna



Series: dhr advent [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: dhr_advent, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Scorpius gets a new toy, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Scorpius got a new toy from Uncle Harry for Christmas. It is noisy. And he loves it...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: dhr advent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196227
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2020





	The Joy of Noisy Toys

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts were: _Bells_ and _Fruitcake_.
> 
> Just like my previous submissions, this is a loose continuation of little domestic fluff scenes between Draco and Hermione, or rather their little family. :-)  
> It was nice to get back into writing something that isn't connected to my current internship, and just for fun.
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to the mods for organising this fest every year - it's my favourite of those that still exist. <3 (And honestly, also for the prolongation of the deadline...)  
> And of course, a big hug to my beta for reading through the piece! Mwah!

“I’m going to murder Harry,” Hermione mumbled, barely holding back a growl as soon as she heard the headache-inducing bells again that filled the kitchen every time Scorpius squeezed the toy Uncle Harry had given him for Christmas. “I’m so going to murder him.”

It was late morning on one of those lazy days between Christmas and New Year, and she was enjoying the last crumbles of their holiday breakfast in their big kitchen with its dining area. She watched her son continue to play with the toy, who kept giggling every time the sound could be heard. And each time, she flushed down another growl with some more of her coffee. After about the fourth time, she heard Draco chuckle from the two-seater beneath the window where he was reading the Prophet. It looked like the one that was delivered just before the Christmas holidays because Heavens forbid that the editors at the newspaper work over the holidays.

“What?” she asked, reaching for one of the last pieces of fruitcake on the table that her parents had brought for Christmas. She could still taste a hint of Brandy her mother had used to soak it, and it tasted even better now. However, the scowl she sent her wonderful husband failed gloriously because of the wink he gave her as soon as the bells were heard again. 

“I don’t think the Ministry would like their most prestigious Council member go murder their Head Auror over a toy,” Draco said with another chuckle and put the newspaper down on the two-seater. “But for what it’s worth, I’d hold him for you.”

“All I ever needed in a husband,” she replied, throwing him a kiss and a wink, before settling back into just enjoying this content morning with them as a family.

A couple of days later, Hermione was figuring out what she wanted to make for dinner. There were still some leftovers from the various Christmas dinners and lunches in the fridge, but her stomach almost revolted at the thought of another heavy meal. 

No, tonight she wanted something light, like a salad or just a plate of pasta with a vegetable sauce. Thankfully, they still had enough tomatoes and peppers for her to whisk up something. And Scorpius always loved pasta.

Speaking of, seconds after she pulled out the tomatoes to wash them, Hermione heard a loud cry of despair, such as only her beloved son was able to make. The sound was immediately followed by hushed whispers of Draco trying to calm Scorpius down again after whatever had just happened. He most likely hit his head somewhere or something had scared him. 

“Mama,” a tiny voice let out in a sob, followed by a hiccup, just as a bashful Draco entered the kitchen with Scorpius on his arm; the little boy was already holding his arm out for Hermione.

“I’m here, my dear,” Hermione said when she took over Scorpius who immediately clung to her for comfort. That was when she noticed the broken toy in his other hand and Draco’s small but broken-hearted sigh that he tried to hide. “Oh, what happened?”

“Daddy…” Scorpius pointed at Draco with the biggest angry glare he could muster at his age. Unfortunately, it was entirely too adorable, so Hermione had to bite her lip for a second before she could control herself again.

“So, Daddy broke your toy?”

Scorpius nodded, hiccuping again.

Draco wanted to say something, but then hid his shamefully blushing face behind his hands for a moment and nodded as well. “It was an accident, I swear. We were playing in the living room and I managed to step on it… It’s just, you’re better at fixing things, my love.”

Hermione kept comforting Scorpius in her arms, who had thankfully calmed down again, though he still glared at his father. “Now, what about Daddy cooking us dinner, and we look if we can repair your toy?”

“Yes, I can do that.” Draco sighed and a small relieved smile bloomed on his lips. He brushed over Scorpius’ head and wiped a last angry tear from the boy’s cheek. “I’m sorry, my little dragon. I’m sure Mama can fix it for you. Is pasta okay for dinner? With my special sauce?”

And thankfully, at the mention of the Draco’s special sauce, Scorpius changed his still wary expression into a tiny smile. Draco wasn’t fully off the hook yet for stepping on the toy, but the smile showed that they had averted a bigger crisis. 

“Everything’s ready on the counter,” Hermione said, hoisting up Scorpius who grew heavy on her arm. She made to move over to the dinner table in the kitchen to have a look at the toy. “Now, let’s see…”

“Is he finally asleep?” Hermione asked with a smile, as Draco joined her in the bedroom. She had already gone through her evening routine and had relaxed diving into the latest chapter in her current bedtime novel while he had been reading their son his bedtime story, something they both cherished doing. 

“Yes. He wanted to hear the story about the small dragon in the cave…” With a warm smile, he took off his robes and leaned over to steal a kiss.

“It’s his favourite,” she replied, humming lowly as he stole another kiss from her. “I can hear him giggle when you do the voices.”

“He likes them, yes.” After a quick nuzzling of her neck, he moved over to the en-suite for his evening routine. “By the way, it looked like I didn’t break the toy completely.”

“Nothing a little _Reparo_ can’t fix,” she replied, as she heard him grab the toothbrush through the en-suite door. Then she took up the book again from her lap to finish the couple of pages she still had until the end of the chapter. “And fixed the volume–”

“Thank you!” Draco exclaimed, toothbrush in hand and grin on his foamy lips. “I was starting to get a headache, but I didn’t want to take it away. He loves it so much…”

She nodded, and a smirk curled up her lips. “Yeah, although I could still strangle Harry for it. Our present for James wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Draco hummed in affirmation between rinsing his mouth.

“You know, we are still invited to tea tomorrow at the Potter house? So that you guys could try and break some bones in a friendly Quidditch game?”

“He mentioned something about ‘ _restoring Gryffindor honour_ ’,” Draco said with a chuckle just as he turned off the water and closed the cabinet.

Hermione had to chuckle as well at the remark, as the men always bickered about their different Houses, just to hide that they liked to play together. “I hope you beat him–”

“Oh, you have an idea.” He returned to the bedroom to join her in bed. With enticing, soft kisses along her jaw and neck, he easily convinced her to put the novel back on the nightstand.

“Loser gets to watch the children.” She hummed as he continued with his delightful kisses, now slowly wandering down her collarbone and cleavage, growing bolder with each kiss.

“I like where you are going with this,” he replied between hot kisses against her skin, teasing her with his lips and hands.

She ran her fingers through his strands, fisting it repeatedly, not holding back with small sounds and moans. His attention was just too damn good. “And I like where you are going with _this_ …”

“Anything for my gorgeous, devilish lioness.”

“Love you too, my dragon.”


End file.
